Fleur de la passion
by Veneziano58
Summary: Carlino Vargas (Seborga) part en vacances en Australie chez son amant Dany Kirkland (Hutt River). Retrouvailles sur la plage et chaleur son au rendez-vous mais sans vulgarité. Sensualité est un maître mot... M léger


Fleur de la passion

Après des heures passées à être enfermé dans cet avion de malheur, selon lui, Carlino respira avec bonheur l'air du dehors. Il faisait très chaud comme souvent en Australie mais étant méditerranéen la chaleur ne lui déplaisait pas. Le brun se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport puis sorti après avoir réglé toutes les formalités. Son petit-ami devait l'attendre quelque part dehors mais il ne savait pas où exactement et c'est après une heure de patience qu'il aperçut enfin la jeep poussiéreuse du père de son compagnon. Immédiatement l'italien pria pour que le paternel et son koala domestique à tendance psychopathe ne soient pas du voyage. Le blond sauta de la jeep puis vint le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Désolé du retard Carli, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis.

- Hm. Ton père n'est pas là au moins… ?

- Non, c'est juste toit et moi comme promis. »

Et il en avait l'air sincèrement ravi. Finalement le brun sourit et rangea ses bagages dans la voiture avant d'y monter. Direction : la principauté de Hutt River.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage et quelques minutes de rangement, Carlino se promenait sur la plage pas loin de son amoureux.

« Le décor te plaît ?

- Oui beaucoup. Chez moi aussi il y a la plage mais ici c'est différent. »

Le brun s'arrêta pour contempler la mer sous le soleil déclinant et Dany en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Carlino se laissa faire puis se mit à bailler, fatigué de son long voyage. Sans un mot, le propriétaire des lieux le souleva et l'emmena vers la maison, satisfait de ne pas l'entendre protester qu'il n'était pas une fille pour se faire porter ainsi. Une fois tout deux allongés sur le lit, l'italien se blottit contre son compagnon qui le câlina tendrement jusqu'à s'endormir lui aussi.

Ils passèrent la matinée à flirter dans la principauté puis ils partirent pique-niquer sur la plage profitant du beau temps et de la légère fraîcheur qu'apportait l'océan. Mais malgré son habitude de la chaleur le brun finit par se déshabiller et plonger dans les flots sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. Celui-ci le rejoignit peu après et s'en suivit une féroce bataille d'eau où personne ne su qui était le vainqueur. Carlino avait croisé ses jambes dans le dos du blond et ses bras autour de son cou avec l'idée de le couler quand une autre lui traversa l'esprit. Il détailla à nouveau le visage de son amoureux, les mèches blondes devenues lisses et plus foncées que d'habitude à cause de l'eau qui les avait mouillé puis les yeux d'un vert olive, un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'observateur quand il vit l'éternel pansement qu'arborait l'autre sur la joue puis son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres. Une goutte y perlait et prit d'une envie subite il se pencha lentement et la recueillit du bout de la langue. Salée comme l'océan évidemment. Il fut presque surpris quand l'autre l'embrassa mais il répondit avec plaisir. C'était leur premier vrai baiser depuis leurs retrouvailles mais il resta fort sage. Dany lui sourit puis le laissa tomber à l'eau avant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon avant de retourner sur la plage. Le blond fit quelques mètres à la recherche de quelque chose de précis en attendant que Carlino se lasse de faire le poisson dans l'eau. D'ailleurs celui-ci sorti de l'océan peut après et s'affala de tout son long sur le sable, laissant le soleil le sécher de ses rayons. Il somnolait presque quand il sentit une présence proche de lui et fut surpris de voir Dany si près de lui. L'australien sourit en le voyant rougir puis lui montra une fleur « Un cadeau pour toi. Elle t'ira très bien. » il se pencha encore un peu plus sur le corps de son amant et lui ficha la fleur d'hibiscus dans les cheveux. Conquis par ce geste romantique Carlino embrassa à nouveau son compagnon qui répondit avec désir à cette invitation. Il allongea ensuite son petit-ami sur le sable et parcouru son corps de caresses.

« Dany, p-pas ici…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- De un, on pourrait nous voir et de deux, le sable c'est joli mais pas confortable.

- Rentrons à la maison alors. »

De suite il souleva son italien et partit vers la maison, le brun n'était pas tellement rassuré d'être ainsi ballotté sur l'épaule de son compagnon mais il est vrai que le point de vue qu'il avait sur le postérieur de l'autre était très intéressant. Cependant il ne pu en profiter plus car il fut allongé sur le matelas et sa bouche prise par son amant visiblement pressé. Amusé et ravi à la fois, il se laissa faire de bon cœur. Dany se mit à parcourir la peau maintenant salée de son partenaire de baisers et de caresses, ne se lassant jamais de le sentir frissonner, de l'entendre soupirer et de sentir ses mains s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Après avoir enlevé leurs maillots de bain trempés il remonta embrasser l'italien. Doucement le désir prit sa place entre eux, le plaisir accompagnait chacun de leurs gestes et tendrement ils redécouvraient les points plaisants de l'autre. Peut-être était ce la chaleur mais leur passion habituelle était remplacée par une douce lascivité. Pourtant la fougue revient quand Dany prit possession de ses hanches, le manque aidant Carlino se laissa faire sans résister laissant son amant s'occuper de lui. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent tout comme leurs cœurs tandis que leurs lèvres laissaient filtrer plaintes et gémissements d'extase. Chacun marquait l'autre de son plaisir et peu à peu la jouissance les prit avant de les laisser pantelants dans les draps froissés. Dany resta allongé contre son manat avent de rouler sur le côté et malgré la chaleur ambiante Carlino vint se blottir contre lui. Celui-ci se mit à rire et surpris, le blond le regarda un moment avant de lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, rien. Je repensais juste à nos dernières retrouvailles quand tu es venu chez moi.

- Oui je me souviens. Je m'étais un peu emporté à cause d'un malentendu.

- C'est vrai mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre. En comparaison ce qu'on vient de faire est plutôt calme.

- On peut y remédier tu sais.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. »

L'italien eut un sourire charmant et charmeur quand l'australien le renversa à nouveau sur le lit. Ils étaient jeunes après tout, autant en profiter.

Le lendemain Carlino se réveilla en souriant quand il vit la fleur d'hibiscus rouge posée sur l'oreiller près de lui, il la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, bêtement heureux. Dany entra silencieusement dans la chambre avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner et il pu admirer son amant alanguit dans les draps, un morceau de tissus cachant l'essentiel. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et de se pencher pour embrasser la peau joliment dorée. Carlino sourit avant de se tourner et d'attirer Dany pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Bonjour ~

- Bonjour. Bien dormit ?

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi. Et merci pour la fleur.

- Avec plaisir Carli. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis une caresse en entraînant une autre, Carlino déshabilla son partenaire et s'assit sur ses hanches. Le brun s'amusa à embrasser, lécher et mordiller chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, laissant quelques suçons ça et là. Le représentant de Hutt River se laissait faire avec délice cependant il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration quand Seborga ne fit qu'embrasser son aine avant de remonter.

« Je veux bien te laisser faire ce dont tu as envie Carlino mais ne traîne pas trop en route.

- A vos ordres mon cher amant ~ »

De suite il prit possession de sa bouche tout en s'abaissant progressivement sur la verge de son océanien préféré. Il reprit son souffle puis posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'autre qui en profita pour poser les siennes sur ses hanches et tout deux se mirent en mouvement. Ils bougeaient lentement mêlant plaisir et frustration, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre puis petit à petit le désir se fit plus pressant, leurs gestes plus vifs et saccadés, bientôt le brun ferma les yeux sous les délicieuses sensations. Dany était ravi de la vision plus qu'érotique que lui offrait son amant et il se laissa aussi porter par la jouissance peu après.

C'est les jambes emmêlées et le sourire aux lèvres que Carlino laissa échapper un rire clair après l'innocente question du blond « Tu crois que le soleil à garder le café au chaud ? » Après avoir tranquillement déguster le petit-déjeuner et pris une bonne douche l'italien s'interrogea :

« Dany, la fleur d'hibiscus signifie quoi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais avec toi, elle est ma fleur de la passion. »

Fin !


End file.
